


Quality Over Quantity

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Community: dracoharry100, Community: mixandmatch100, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Ratings: R, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: A Head- Auror like Harry Potter has many responsibilities, like informing his employees about important Auror-cases. The last thing the man can use, are reminders of his other responsibilities...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



“Letter for you, sir.”

“Dennis, we’re in the middle of...” Harry said, before his eyes caught the colour of the envelope.

“Better open it, mate,” Ron whispered.

Harry sighed audibly while breaking the seal...

“HELLO, POTTER: FOOLISH BOYFRIEND AND SLEAZEBAG!  SORRY TO INTERRUPT, BUT I HAVE A QUESTION! WHERE DOES YOUR SPERM BELONG?! PLEASE ALLOW _ME_ TO ANSWER! IT BELONGS IN A)MY MOUTH, B) MY HOLE, AND C) YOUR BALLS!   _NOT_ ON MY FUCKING SHOWER SCREEN! QUALITY OVER QUANTITY, _REMEMBER_?!  _MY_ SWEET TREAT, _REMEMBER_?! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A SPANKING! LOVE, DRACO!”

“Now, about that Dolohov-case...” Harry began, blushing furiously.


End file.
